


Gag Me With A Spoon

by ModdyOrilik (Charly)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Bagginshield, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charly/pseuds/ModdyOrilik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo asks Fíli about the relationship between his brother and the youngest dwarf, with a tooth-rottingly sweet answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gag Me With A Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is just the most adorable ship possible and I love it. Long story short, it needs more fic.  
> Title taken from Teen Girl Squad.

“So what’s with them?” Bilbo asked, plopping himself beside Fíli. He was referring to Kíli and Ori, who were sitting several meters away from the rest of the party, talking and smiling to each other.

Fíli looked up from his sword cleaning. “Oh, the lovebirds. Yes, they’ve been courting for some time now. We try to keep them under control while we’re adventuring, but they deserve some time to themselves.”

“Courting? But –“

“Quite common for two male dwarves to have relations, I assure you mister Baggins. Certainly more common than a hobbit and a dwarf…” he replied with a knowing smirk at Bilbo.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried with all his might to keep from glancing in Thorin’s direction. “Besides, I was asking about Kíli and Ori. What goes on with me is none of your business.”

“And how are Kíli and Ori’s affairs any business of yours?” Fíli retorted with a laugh.

Bilbo remained silent while he watched the two young dwarves converse. He saw Kíli whisper something which made Ori blush and giggle nervously, glancing around to make sure no one heard. “They do seem quite sweet.”

“Aye,” Fíli nodded. “Sweet indeed, until they make use of your bed.” He snorted and brushed his sword particularly hard at his comment.

Bilbo was taken aback by the brashness of the dwarf. “Quite a thing, to make such a remark about one’s own relations.”

“No worse than using your brother’s bed to –“

“Alright, I suppose you have a point.” They sat in companionable silence for a moment. Ori made a comment in Kíli’s ear, making him laugh with delight, his face contorted handsomely with laughter. “Is there some form of engagement for dwarves?”

“Are you asking out of curiosity for those two, or for your own reasons mister Baggins?” Fíli drawled. “At any rate, there is. And if you’re asking because of those two , I should say the only hindrance is Kíli’s cowardice.”

“Cowardice? Kili seems to be quite brave from what I can tell.”

“Brave in battle, to be sure. Less so when confronted with his elders,” Fíli said, indicating Nori and Dori with his eyebrows. “He has to ask his kin first. They’ve already spoken to me, long ago.”

“Something to do with making use of beds, I presume?” Bilbo smirked.

Fíli laughed. “Something to that effect, yes. I’ve spoken to him about how good it would be for them to get on with it, but he’s simply too reluctant. Despite the fact that all of us know already.”

“I suppose it’s one thing to mutter to each other and another to marry, eh?” Bilbo sighed. It would certainly be a nice distraction from the constant riding to be able to celebrate an engagement. Maybe they would be able to have a more extravagant meal. He certainly hoped so.

“Anything wrong, mister Baggins?” Ori said across the way. It was at this moment Bilbo realized he was staring.

“Sorry, Ori!” he replied, forcing down a blush. “I was only thinking, didn’t mean to stare.”

“Well keep to your own business, yeah?” Kíli yelled, clearly unsatisfied. “A bit of privacy once in a while would be nice.”

“Kíli! Your manners!” Ori gasped. Kíli immediately bowed his head and muttered an apology. Ori smiled in response and whispered some sort of encouragement which made Kíli smile shyly. As Ori continued to say something to him, he reluctantly looked in Bilbo’s direction.

“Sorry for snapping, mister Baggins. ‘M just a little frustrated.” He glanced in Ori’s direction for approval, which he received. He seemed greatly cheered, and sat up straighter against the rock he leaned against.

“Well don’t you two be wandering off, yeah?” Fíli added, joining into the conversation. “I know you’d like some alone time, but the orcs could come back at any time.”

“Yes, brother!” Kíli snapped at him. “You don’t think I know enough to keep near the camp?”

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll go back to my own business.” Fíli replied.

“We both will,” Bilbo said definitively. He wanted to let Kíli and Ori get back to their time together. He did think they seemed quite a good match, evening each others’ personalities out in a pleasant way. Truly, they seemed to be a perfect match in an odd way. Just as he began to stand so he wouldn’t be facing the couple any more, he saw Kíli lift Ori’s hand to his mouth to kiss it softly.

“Sweet enough to vomit,” Fíli murmured under his breath. Bilbo almost agreed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckyeahkiliori.tumblr.com is ready for content if you want to create some!


End file.
